shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chisato Hasegawa
Chisato Hasegawa (長谷川 千里 Hasegawa Chisato) is the school nurse of Hijirigasaka Academy and a magic user. Originally she is a goddess from one of the heavenly realms, and acts as Basara's mentor. She is one of the main characters of the series. It is revealed in Volume IV that her real name is Afureia. Appearance Chisato is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts size larger than Mio's. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a mole under her left eye. The nurse usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights. When she unlocks her true power her hair and eyes change color from black to golden with green eye color. Personality She is seen to be a wise and caring person whose past is still shrouded in mystery. Chisato also embraces advances made by Basara and may at times take the initiative herself. If harm comes to Basara, Afureia is willing to kill whoever attacks him. History Most of Chisato's past still remains a mystery. Originally she's a goddess like her cousin Raphaeline. 15 years ago shortly after Basara was born, Chisato watched Raphaeline's execution. She blames herself for not being able to prevent it. In order to honor her cousin's legacy, She took Basara, Raphaeline's dying wish, and the story of what had happened to Jin in the human world. Ultimately with the help of the two gods that were allied with Raphaeline, Chisato gave up her position as a 10 god and had her powers sealed so that she could live among the humans and watch over Basara. Plot Volume I Chisato is introduced in Volume I as the school Nurse. She interrupts Basara as he's in the middle of letting Mio rest in the nurses office. Commenting that he seems to have acquired a great many enemies, he should be trying to increase the quality and quantity of his allies. Volume II In Volume II Chisato places a protective charm over Basara which protects him from the anesthetic used by Yuki Nonaka during the battle with the members of the Hero Tribe. She also advises Basara that he should draw a absolute line in front of what he wishes to protect and not let anyone cross it. Volume III During the Events of Volume III Chisato creates a protective charm out of a bandage that she instructs him not to remove under any circumstances. This charm protects him from Maria Naruse's power after she had been forced to ally with Zolgear after he kidnapped her mother Shella. Volume IV In Volume IV, Chisato brings Basara home with her, where they have extremely intimate sessions, ultimately leading to Basara losing consciousness. In the following days, Chisato would become more aggressive in her approach with Basara, earning the latter to be a point of envy from many people within the school. Later, Sakazaki would warn Basara of her, and advise him to stay away from her as she couldn't be trusted, as she was just too perfect and had a large influence on the school. Later on in the Volume, when Tachibana and Dojo attack Basara, she would trap Mio and Yuki inside a barrier in the infirmary. Basara would beg her to open it, but she refused. Sakazaki would come to attack, angering her. Not long after, Sakazaki would attempt to betray Basara, and would succeed in cutting off his right arm, which was holding Brynhildr, causing Basara to enter a berserk state. Chisato stops him right before he could kill Sakazaki and explained that Brynhildr was one the greatest Valkyrie who hunted down many souls for the chief god Odin. Chisato then explains that Sakazaki was a god named Ornis, also from the divine realm, who actually impersonated Sakazaki after killing the real one. Apparently he was jealous of Basara after the "bonding" that happened at her house in the days prior to the incident. Chisato knew this but did not bother either way, as the real Sakazaki seemed to have had some unglamarous relations with female students. She also revealed that her real name is Afureia, an goddess who sealed her power to come there from the divine realm. Ornis then stands up and continued to praise Chisato while putting down Basara. He claimed that she was a Goddess and that no lowly human could touch her, especially not a cursed creature who had three different kind of bloods inside him. This infuriated Chisato to new heights, as he insulted the very existence of the only remaining thing from her dead cousin. Chisato explained that 15 years ago, she swore to protect Basara after her cousin, one of Basara's 'mothers', death. Chisato then kills Ornis with no remorse, and calms down Brynhildr. While carrying an unconscious Basara back, she remarked that she couldn't reveal her real self yet, or the fact that Basara had two mothers. Volume VI Following the events of the fourth volume Chisato begins seeing Basara on and off again. Although he doesn't know this one of Chisato's goals during this time is to draw out Basara's sadistic side so as to increase his compatibility ratio with Brynhildr and increase his offensive power. In the fourth side story, Chisato joins the student council + Basara as they 'enjoy' a yearly Christmas good luck ritual in which they randomly select a series of hazing rituals, their victims and their perpetrators. After ending the evening party by groping the President's breasts, Basara is taken back to Chisato's apartment where they engage in their usual ritual of pseudo sex, during which time Basara accidentally removes the seal on Chisato's true form forcing her to render him unconscious. Chisato comments that she could use her reawakened godly powers to extend the night to last for years. Unfortunately one of the consequences of that would be that she would have to reveal her true form to Basara, and he's still not ready to know the real her yet, so instead she merely transforms back and sends Basara back home after he awakens. Volume 8 side story The volume 8 side story is set sometime towards the end of volume 7 as the third semester at Hirjigasaka Academy begins. Since Basara, Mio and Yuki hadn't returned to school following winter break people were worried. Thanks to the magic chips installed in their phones they were able to contact the school and inform them that they had some trouble getting back from overseas. Although that alleviated most of the schools worry, there were still those that missed their presence. On the third day after the new semester started, Chisato sat in the infirmary and attended to Nanao Tachibana. A worried Nanao ends up asking Chisato if she had any information on how Basara was doing in the demon realm. In an effort to relieve Nanao's worry, Chisato considers manipulating Nanao's memory by using her powers as the goddess Afueria. Since Nanao's worry could be seen as a disadvantage for Basara, the seal on Chisato's power could be overridden allowing her to act. However if Basara was to find out that she manipulated the memory and spirit of Nanao he might begin avoiding Chisato. Therefore she decides to use alternative means in order to calm Nanao's worry. The conversation between Chisato and Nanao begins to change. After a bit of provocation from Chisato, Nanao finally asks whether or not Chisato is going out with Basara. Chisato replies by stating that her and Basara aren't lovers, thus hiding her romantic feelings for Basara. Nanao then brings up how she saw Basara and Chisato take a taxi together. Chisato responds to Nanao by saying that she was drunk and Basara was just helping her home. The conversation between Chisato and Nanao ends when Chisato tells Nanao that she has nothing to worry about and that Basara would be back in a few days. After her worries were resolved Nanao left the infirmary to inform the vice president Rikka Kajiura of the news. After Nanao left the infirmary, Chisato began thinking about Basara and the secret relationship they started. She began to recall the intimate moments the two of them shared in the infirmary, and how it was unfair that she hasn't been able to see him all winter break. She figured that he must have been deepening his bonds with Mio and the others while they are in the demon realm. She then decides that when Basara gets back from the demon realm she's going to take him on a trip to the hot springs and stay the night. Volume 8 A few days after returning to their everyday lives from the demon world, Basara decides to visit Chisato at the Hirjigasaka Academy infirmary. He wanted to thank her for giving him helpful advice that allowed him to formulate the plan to kill Belphagor before his decisive battle with Leohart. After expressing his thanks, Chisato invites Basara on a trip to the hot springs for just the two of them. After getting off the train to a snow covered town reminiscent of the Village, Basara is immediately captivated by the beauty of Hasegawa wearing her winter clothes. The two of them begin their time together by visiting the tourist information center and paying for their belongings to be sent to their lodgings. With their belongings secure the two of them link arms like lovers and head to a souvenir shop where they share a fried bun and an indirect kiss, before kissing for real. Once they finished the fried bun, they ended up booking a taxi for the day since it was the method of transportation that would allow them to easily visit shrines, temples, and other various world heritage sites of the area with little interruption. At the recommendation of the Taxi driver, Basara and Chisato take a photo together, and for the first time get to see themselves as lovers. They next decide to visit one of the three great lakes of Japan where they share an intimate moment alone in the elevator. Once reaching the observation platform they take in the view, and soon get interrupted by female tourists around Basara's age. The tourists ask if Basara could take their picture, and of course he indulges. After taking the photo, the girls began to praise Basara's skills with the camera. Then he suddenly feels Chisato tracing the words "cheater" and idiot on his back. Trivia * B98-W58-H88 I * Weight: 48kg * Height: 168cm (5 ft 6) * Enjoys eating grilled meat and hamburgers Quotes *(To Basara) "If you make enemies, increase your allies. And for both allies and enemies the quantity wasn't important, but the quality--- One can't weigh the odds of quantity and quality." References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Characters